


Dark Love

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fingering, Good Kylo Ren, Healing, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Reunions, Smut, So much smut, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, alternate timelime, he's not that bad, talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kylo rescues Aria, his childhood love, from slavery.  While she recovers, their bond grows stronger, yet outside forces threaten to end it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1

The line of prison cells seemed to go on for eternity, each filed with more prisoners than the last one. Most were too far gone to be “saved”, their minds far too warped from the various torture they endured while imprisoned; the rest would become either Stormtroopers or menial workers for the First Order.

Kylo scanned the undescriptive man’s mind, motioning for the attending Troopers to take him away to be prepped for training. He honestly felt for these people as they didn’t really have a choice in what was going to happen to them, much like him when joined the First Order years ago. The only solace was that their journey would, hopefully, be less agonizing then he was.

He neared a final door at the end of the long cell block and was startled at the faint life force he sensed beyond it. It was stronger than the prior ones and was vaguely familiar yet Kylo couldn’t quite place who it was.

“Open the door,” he stoically ordered a Stormtrooper.

One of the troopers obliged, opening the heavy door with a skeleton key. Beyond it was a stone spiral staircase leading further below the massive prison complex. Kylo pursed his lips behind his mask and walked down the stairs. At the bottom was another metal door that looked heavier than the one above. He raised his gloved hand and gently placed it on the door. The life force beyond it was stronger, more pronounced; it beamed brightly yet Kylo still couldn’t quite place it.

“Open it,” he simply said.

Another Stormtrooper unlocked the door, swinging it open with a grunt. Kylo stepped inside the tiny room; he was met by a single bloodied and bruised figure dangling by their wrists from the ceiling. Their head was hanging against their chest, long dirty hair covering their face.

“If you’re going to fucking kill me, just go ahead and do it already,” a weak yet determined voice rang out.

Kylo paused. He knew that voice all too well. “Aria,” he said to no one in particular.

The figure made a snorting laugh. “So the mighty First Order knows the name of a little, worthless fuck toy like me? I guess that worm’s life was worth a lot more than I thought it was.”

Kylo wordlessly walked up to the person and gently lifted their head up. Aria, his childhood friend, stared back at him with dull, blue eyes.

She looked, for lack of a better term, like absolute hell. Her face was a bloody mess, bruises, cuts, and welts covering nearly all of it; her nostrils were caked with dried blood, though it, thankfully, didn’t look broken. Her left eye was puffy and swollen shut and her mid-length hair, normally a bright sunflower blonde color, hung in dirty tendrils around her face, caked with a mixture of blood and other bodily fluids Kylo didn’t care to name. Her clothes, if they could be called that, draped her petite frame in tatters, exposing one of her small breasts; they were clearly that of a sex slave. Her body was covered in as many, if not more, injuries as her face. Aria had no doubt been beaten within an inch of her life. How she was still alive and able to respond to Kylo in such a brash manner was beyond him.

Kylo gently moved a piece of her hair away from her face and Aria clenched her jaw, giving him a defiant look. He brushed his leather-covered thumb against her cheek; she pulled away as best she could.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy scumbag,” Aria hissed.

Kylo was slightly taken aback and hurt at her words. He wordlessly removed his hood and pulled his helmet off.

Aria gasped. “Ben?” she managed to say. Her eyes suddenly darkened. “No, you’re not him.”

Kylo just pursed his lips. She wasn’t wrong. He was no longer her childhood friend Ben Solo, at least in the mental sense. He had long ago buried that part of him when he ran away from his uncle’s Jedi Academy and joined the First Order, giving in to the calling of the dark side. As far as Kylo and other members of the First Order were concerned, Ben Solo was dead and gone.

Kylo removed his right glove and gently placed his hand on Aria’s bruised and swollen left cheek; she pulled away as best she could, giving him a steely gaze.

He wordlessly undid the restraints, catching her as she fell. She made a noise but didn’t offer any resistance. He removed his black cloak and placed it over her shoulders. He lifted her up and tenderly held her close to his chest. He felt her life force coursing through her veins, strong as ever yet he could tell she was definitely hurt, in more ways than one.

Aria pulled the soft fabric of Kylo’s cloak tighter around her as he carried her bridal-style out of the cell and into the transport ship, laying her down on a bench. She wrinkled her nose in pain as she tried to sit up.

“Easy, Moondust” Kylo said, using her childhood nickname, as he placed his ungloved hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

Aria made a face but kept still.

Kylo knew that given another circumstance, Aria could (and most likely would have) resisted him. Back when they were kids growing up on Chandrila, Aria had always tagged along with Ben and her older brother, Cian, his other close friend, and she had no problem keeping up with them no matter what they did. She was definitely a tough thing.

Kylo gently placed his ungloved hand on her cheek, reaching out into her mind. He sensed fear, hurt, and pain. He saw flashes of Aria being beaten and whipped, of multiple men raping her. It was horrifying.

Kylo pursed his lips. He reached out further into her mind with the force and carefully as he could, sent her into a deep sleep. As much as he wanted to erase all the horror she had endured, Kylo knew she needed to work past them on her own terms.

_You’re safe now, Moondust_ , he sadly thought as he caressed her cheek. He softly kissed her temple. _I’ll never let those bastards hurt you again. I promise_.

*************

Kylo pursed his lips tightly together as he quickly strode down the hall of Starkiller Base, the First Order base on a mobile ice planet located in the unknown system, the various workers and Stormtroopers rapidly getting out of his way. He had just gotten out of an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke and it did not go well. As expected, he berated him for “showing pity” for Aria and for bringing her back to the base; Kylo was lucky the Supreme leader didn’t beat him for what he did. Better him then Aria, though.

He soon reached the medical wing, making his way towards a room in the back part of the ward and into one of the rooms.

Aria quickly covered her bare chest with a blanket as Kylo entered the room, giving him a very furious look. Kylo blushed and looked away, instantly regretting barging in without knocking. The medical droid continued to clean her back, not even acknowledging his presence.

The med-droid soon finished and Aria grabbed a tank top to get dressed. She threw Kylo a look. “Could you turn around?”

He blushed again and turned away.

“So what did the old, wrinkled, moldy fruit say?” Aria remarked as she carefully pulled the loose shirt over her head, making sure to avoid the bandages covering her body.

Kylo chuckled; gods he missed her sarcasm. “Not a whole lot. He was mad at me for bringing you back to the base,” he replied as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. “Of course he’s generally in a foul mood so who knows why he was angry.”

It was Aria’s turn to smile. “He sounds like an absolute joy to be around.”

Kylo just chuckled. For the most part, Supreme Leader Snoke was bearable, at least to him. He had gained a reputation as a ruthless and harsh yet fair leader. And he most definitely had a horrible temper; Kylo had learned that rather quickly, having suffered the brunt of his anger on more than one occasion.

Aria reached for a buttoned shirt; Kylo picked up the shirt and held it up. Aria gave him a small smile of thanks as he helped her put the long-sleeve shirt on.

Kylo caught a glimpse of her wounds from under her top. Although the droid had cleaned them, they still looked pretty bad, at least to him. Part of him wanted to just heal all her injuries with the Force but he feared he’d cause her more harm to her, both physically and mentally. He raised his hand to touch Aria’s forehead; she recoiled from his touch.

“Don’t,” she simply said as she made a face. “Please.”

Kylo pressed his lips in a thin line and pulled back his hand.

“I’ll make it easy for you, alright?” Aria replied. “I’m not a part of the Resistance. I don’t know where they are, where the base is, who’s in it, what they’re planning, nothing. You don’t need to do that weird… freaky Force mind-reading… thing on me, ok?”

“I wasn’t.”

Aria shot him a look that said she didn’t believe him.

“I wasn’t,” Kylo repeated, a bit more defensively than he meant to sound.

Aria decided to drop the subject. She could see Ben was still as stubborn as ever and she honestly wasn’t in any mood to argue with him. No, not Ben. The person before her wasn’t her childhood friend Ben Solo. He never would be.

Kylo leaned back in his seat, his brown eyes meeting Aria’s blue ones. “So why were you being held at Black Rock?”

Aria shrugged her shoulders. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees; her arms hugged her legs to her body. 

“Why were you being held at Black Rock?” Kylo repeated his question.

“I just was,” she replied

“Black Rock is a high-level prison,” Kylo stated. “People aren’t just sent there for anything. You’d have to do something like steal or murder someone to get sent there. Why were you sent there?”

Aria kept silent. She turned her face away from Kylo.

“Aria,” Kylo softly said as he rested his gloved hand over her left hand, her petite body tensing up; she pulled away as best she could. “Whatever you did, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you or send you back there.”

“Why’d you run away from your uncle’s academy?” Aria suddenly asked him. She could play the game just as well as he could.

Kylo sighed. “I had to.”

“You had to?” She seriously wanted to just smack him upside the head. Maybe that would knock some sense into his thick skull. “What the hells is that supposed to mean?”

Kylo kept silent.

Aria just rolled her eyes. Gods, he was such an ass.

He reached out with his hand to move a stray piece of her hair out of her face.

Aria angrily smacked his hand away, her lips pursed in anguish. She balled her fits and breathed to try and calm her anger. “Just please, don’t touch me,” she said as calmly as she could.

Kylo looked at her with hurt eyes as he lowered his hand. He wasn’t mad at her reaction though, he understood. Aria had most likely experienced something he could never fathom; her mind must be reeling from dealing with the pain and emotions. He knew he needed to give her time.

“Sorry,” Aria apologized as she relaxed. “I… I just really don’t want to be touched right now.”

Kylo nodded. “It’s alright. I understand,” he said with a warm smile.

Aria weakly returned the smile. She really did feel bad about hitting Kylo’s hand away but even the simplest touch made her skin feel like it was on fire. She just wanted to be left alone and rest, at least for the time being.

*************

The morning sun peaked over the horizon of the snow-covered planet, basking the room in a warm glow. Aria stirred under the blankets as she woke; she sat up, stretching her arms over her head to awaken her stiff joints. She looked out the window at the terrain of the ice planet, feeling oddly at peace.

It was hard to believe it had been a mere three months since she had been brought to Starkiller Base by of all people, her childhood friend Ben Solo.

No, she reminded herself, he’s not Ben. His name is Kylo Ren. He’ll never be Ben again.

It still felt odd to call him that name, though. She often had to correct herself whenever she addressed him whenever she ventured out of her room or on the many walks they took together around the base.

He didn’t seem to mind it when she accidently called him that name, though. He was still the kind, gentle, boy he was back from they’re time on Chandrila, though he certainly wasn’t a boy anymore. He definitely had grown up since she last saw him over fifteen years ago when he was leaving for his uncle’s Jedi Academy at thirteen years old, growing taller and more muscular. Aria had, of course, wanted to go with him but she wasn’t able to since she wasn’t force-sensitive like he was.

The sound of her chamber door opening and her assigned service droid bringing Aria her breakfast broke her from her thoughts. She smiled her thanks to the droid as it placed the covered tray on the table next to the window; it left as wordlessly as it entered.

Aria had to admit, she had been surprised at her treatment since she’d been at the base. She was treated more like royalty than a prisoner. Her room was incredibly nice, furnished with some of the most beautiful furniture she’d ever seen, she was given clothes fit for a queen to wear and she was allowed to walk the grounds freely (though Kylo often escorted her); she was even allowed to have books to read as well as her own personal computer. She was pretty sure Kylo had something to do with that, though. She wasn’t complaining though.

She quickly finished her breakfast and got dressed in a simple floor-length lavender, off the shoulder, long-sleeved, velvet gown adorned with silver trim and a matching silver belt. She sat down at her vanity and started to brush her blonde hair when the service droid entered her room. It immediately went over and took over brushing her mid-length hair.

It still felt strange to be attended to by a service droid. She was so used to doing things for herself ever since she was a young child since both her parents had been heavily involved with the New Republic alongside Leia Organa-Solo, Ben’s mother. Granted they were well off enough to have cooking and cleaning droids as well as nanny droids when Aria and her brother, Cian, were younger, her mother still refused to have personal droids that helped them get ready or did Aria’s hair.

The droid soon finished styling Aria’s hair and even she had to admit, it looked wonderful. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face by two braids and clipped in the back by two ornate clips adorned with jewels. The remainder of her hair was curled and fell down her back in a cascade of curls.

Aria thanked the droid and turned her attention back finishing getting ready. She was putting on her earrings when there was a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she called out and Kylo entered her room.

Kylo always came first thing in the morning to see her, making sure she was well. Aria didn’t mind, of course. She enjoyed Kylo’s company all the same and she liked talking to him.

Aria did have to admit, he looked handsome as ever in his all-black outfit that he wore day in and day out; his shoulder-length dark brown hair was combed away from his face, the same kind face of her best friend from all those years ago. His deep brown eyes shined warmly.

“Wow,” he said with a smile, “that dress looks really amazing on you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, returning the smile. She held up her necklace. “Would you mind helping me, please?”

“Of course,” Kylo replied and walked over to where she sitting.

Aria pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and Kylo clasped the simple silver necklace around her neck. He paused, resting his gloveless fingers on her bare shoulders, her life force pulsing intensely beneath her skin; if she was bothered by his touch, she didn’t let it show. He helped her to her feet and she slipped on her shoes.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Kylo asked her as they left her room for their daily morning walk around the base.

Aria draped her left arm over Kylo’s muscular right one, her fingers brushing the soft fabric of his tunic. “For the most part.”

He looked at her with concern. “Did you have another dream?”

Aria nodded.

“Care to talk about it?”

Aria shrugged her shoulders. “Not much to say. It was the same as nearly everyone I’ve had since I’ve been here, just a little clearer.” She leaned against Kylo’s shoulder. “Do you think it means something?”

“Hard to say,” he commented. “It could just be a simple reoccurring dream. Or it could be you’re becoming Force-sensitive and these are premonitions.” 

“You honestly think I’m becoming Force-sensitive now?” Aria asked him. “We’re the same age. Wouldn’t I have started to show signs about the same time as you did?”

“Not necessarily. People can become Force-sensitive at any age. My mother didn’t show signs until she was pregnant with me.”

Aria subconsciously tightened her hold on his arm; Kylo reached over and placed his left hand over hers in reassurance. He knew that while Aria had a better understanding of the Force than most people, she was still weirded out, for lack of better terms, by seeing the Force being used.

"What would happen if I was Force-sensitive?” she asked.

“You’d need to get trained in how to use it,” Kylo said. “Plus you’d need to learn how to use a lightsaber or at least some type of weapon.”

Aria just kept silent as they walked into the garden, sitting down on one of the benches.

Kylo reached over and held her right hand. “Don’t be scared. The Force is nothing to be afraid of. Besides, I’ll be with you every step of the way to help you.”

Aria just kept silent, her mind full of a multitude of questions. Part of her wanted to learn how to use the Force, to better understand it, to better understand Kylo. Yet she was scared. Scared of the unknown, of going down a path she could never return from. It terrified her.

Kylo wordlessly picked up her hand and placed it on his left temple. “Close your eyes and tell me what you see.”

Aria took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind as best she could. Soon, she saw swirls of color; they formed into two children, a boy, and a girl, both with dark hair. They were playing in a garden somewhere, laughing. A blonde-haired woman wearing a simple gown holding an infant in her arms sat on a bench, watching them play. A dark-haired man dressed in a simple white top, dark blue vest and black pants walked up to the women and placed his hand lovingly on her shoulder. She looked up at him with love.

The little girl mouthed a word and ran over to the couple followed by the little boy; the man smiled as he lifted them up in his arms, spinning them around in a happy manner.

Aria studied the man’s face. She knew him, she knew him very well. She warmly smiled.

“What do you see?” Kylo's voice said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Aria opened her eyes, a faint smile on her lips. “I saw the future.”

“I take it was a good future.”

“It was,” she replied. “A very good future.”

*************

Kylo sighed to himself as he landed his Tie silencer in the hanger, back from his most recent mission. The mission had been particularly draining and he just wanted to sleep.

As he was started to walk towards his chamber, his mind was suddenly filled with panic. He paused, searching for the source.

He hurried towards the back part of the base, near the barracks.

 _:No!!!!! Leave me alone!:_ a voice rang out in his mind. Kylo ran faster.

He quickly arrived to a horrific sight. Aria was cowering in a corner, a mechanic holding onto her right wrist. The man had a pure evil look.

“Just please, leave me alone,” she begged as the slimy man inched closer.

“Aw, come on now princess,” the greasy man sneered. “Use that pretty mouth of yours on my cock.”

Kylo quickly leaped forward, his large hand encircling the man’s throat. He slammed him into the wall with bone-shattering force.

“What did you say?” Kylo seethed, his grip tightening around the man’s neck.

The man just gasped for air, his pudgy hands clawing at Kylo’s larger ones. Kylo’s eyes darkened as he squeezed the man's neck tighter. All he wanted to do was kill this man.

“Stop!” Aria yelled as she tried to pull his arm off the man. “Let him go!”

Kylo didn’t budge.

“Kylo,” she begged. “Just let him go. Please.”

Kylo pursed his lips and slowly released the man, letting him crumple to the floor as he gasped for air.

“Leave,” Kylo ordered the man. The man stumbled away, glancing back in fear.

Kylo breathed, his anger slowly subsiding. He turned to Aria. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head. “No, I… I’m fine.”

Kylo reached for her right arm and examined the forming bruise. She made a face as she pulled her arm back, rubbing over the injured area; she looked away, scared to look Kylo in the eyes. She had heard that Kylo had developed a nasty temper over the years but she never thought he would ever act that violently. He very well could have killed that man.

Aria started to walk away and Kylo grabbed her elbow to stop her. Even though his touch was gentle, every muscle in her petite body stiffened at his touch. He paused and let go. They both stood there in silence.

“I’d better get back to my room,” Aria softly said and started walking away.

Kylo followed her. Aria didn’t acknowledge him, keeping her gaze ahead of her as she walked.

“If you’d like, I can teach you some self-defense techniques in case that happens again,” Kylo commented as they walked.

Aria pursed her lips. “I’d rather not,” she replied simply.

“Perhaps I can ask Virsa to do it then? She’s the best trainer in the Galaxy. She even trained me when I first came here.”

“Later.”

“Why not tomorrow? I’m sure I can set up a time with her.” Kylo stopped and lightly grasped Aria’s arm to stop her. “I’d feel much safer if you at least learned some basic methods.” 

Aria pressed her lips together tightly but didn’t meet his eyes. She did have to admit, it would be nice to be able to defend herself should one of the workers try to assault her again. Still, the thought of hurting someone so badly weighed on her mind. She just couldn’t ever see herself doing it. “I really don’t know…”

Kylo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Please? Just in case.”

Aria sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

He smiled. “Great, I’ll talk to Virsa tonight and set up a time for you to start training.”

Aria weakly returned the smile, trying to see the positive in this. Kylo was lucky she had grown so fond of him.

*************

The hollow sounds of the practice weapons echoed throughout the room loudly as Kylo walked into the training gym. He scanned the room, smiling when he saw Aria practicing her mixed combat.

Kylo had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning in her training outfit. She had chosen a black sports bra with a matching pair of tight black hip-hugging shorts that hung a few inched below her navel and hugged her body nicely, showing off her toned stomach and curves very well. Her blonde hair was done in a loose braid that hung down her back and she was barefoot; she wore a pair of black, fingerless sparring gloves.

She was sparring against a much larger man who had obviously mistaken her small size for weakness and was getting his ass handed to him, to be blunt about the situation. He swung at her head with a half-hearted right and Aria grabbed the man’s wrist, effortlessly lifted her body up and locking her lower legs around the man’s neck. With a grunt, he went crashing to the mat.

“Release,” Virsa, the First Order’s Head trainer, commanded and Aria let the man go, rolling away.

He staggered to his feet and raised his fists, clearly not ready to admit a mere girl like Aria beat him.

“That’s enough,” Virsa said and the man lowered his arms, panting hard, openly grateful to be done. She nodded her approval at Aria, who smirked in pride, her hands on her slender hips. She motioned for them to rest and the next two trainees to take their places.

Kylo casually walked up behind Virsa. “How’s she doing?”

“Very well,” the ebony-skinned warrior replied, not taking her eyes off the two students sparring in front of her. “She’s a natural fighter. I’m honestly surprised you thought she needed training. She can take down my best men without breaking a sweat.”

Kylo beamed in pride at hearing that. That sounded more like the tough as nails Aria he knew growing up. He glanced over at where Aria was sitting on a bench, taking a drink of water. “What about her weapons training?”

“She fairs well but could use some extra practice,” Virsa replied. She playfully grinned at Kylo. “With enough, I think she could even best you.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Kylo remarked with a smile and walked over to where Aria was sitting, leaving Virsa to her teaching duties. He sat down next to Aria. “Virsa tells me your training is going well,” he commented to her.

Aria nodded as she leaned back. “Lady Virsa is an excellent teacher. I do need to work on my weapons handling though. I’m sloppy.”

“You’ll get there,” Kylo reassured her with a smile. “You just need to practice, that’s all.”

Aria nodded in agreeance. “Would you mind sparring with me after class?”

“Of course,” he replied.

Soon, the training class was over and everyone, save for Aria and Kylo, left to get cleaned up. Kylo removed his tunic, pulled his hair back in a loose ponytail, and picked up a practice saber as did Aria. They squared off.

Kylo fully intended to go easy on her but at the same time, he wanted to push her; he knew she had the potential to excel at weapon’s combat and he wanted to bring that side out in her.

He swung the fake saber at her head. She easily blocked it. Kylo swung again, aiming for her side. The tip grazed her arm making her wince a little.

“Give yourself more space,” he instructed her.

She nodded as she rubbed her sore arm.

Kylo swung his practice sword a few more times, each time aiming for a different area; Aria blocked him each time with ease. He lifted his arm and drove the saber down, aiming for Aria’s head. She effortlessly blocked it but struggled to keep him from pushing her arm down. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

“Concentrate,” he told her. “Dig down deep. You can do this.”

She closed her eyes and focused her energy. She felt a cool, calming wave wash over her. She gradually felt her arms push upwards and against Kylo’s hold, eventually pushing him away.

Kylo stumbled back, grinning in excitement as he stood up. “Excellent,” he praised her as she stood panting.

Aria smiled. She did it. She actually just pushed Kylo away. Never in a million years did she think that was possible. She raised her saber and pointed it at him with a sassy smirk. “Round two?”

Kylo returned the grin, raising his saber as well.

The two continued to spar for at least a good half hour. Kylo gradually increased his intensity with each round. Aria met his attacks with even more ferocity and Kylo was proud of her. He knew she was still the same tough fighter she was growing up. She just needed a little push to get it out.

Kylo managed to knock the fake lightsaber out of her hand and push her back against the wall of the room, trapping her. Aria placed her foot on Kylo’s stomach and pushed him away, knocking him flat onto his back. Before he could recover, she leaped onto him, pinning him to the floor by sitting on his stomach.

“Pin,” she triumphantly declared with a grin as she held his arms firmly on the floor on either side of his head.

Kylo returned the grin, his brown eyes locking with her bright blue ones. He soon found himself lost in them, as if the rest of the galaxy didn’t matter, only the two of them.

Aria’s face softened as well. Her gaze went from Kylo’s eyes to his lips. She’s never realized how lush they were, how red, how… kissable.

After a moment, Aria leaned down and her lips crashed into Kylo’s. He lifted his head to meet her, returning the kiss with fervor.

Aria released her grip on his wrists and threaded her fingers in his shoulder-length hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kylo’s hands went to her top, his large fingers reaching up the front.

Aria pulled away. “Wait. Not here,” she breathlessly said. “Someone may find us.”

Kylo nodded in agreement and they climbed to their feet; he gathered their things and led her by the hand through a secret door, down a long hallway, and to his room.

Once inside, they quickly resumed kissing, eagerly devouring each other.

Aria blindly pulled Kylo’s black tank top over his head and started to undo the top button on his pants while Kylo’s hand went to her top, slowly pushing it up and over her head; her small pert breasts bounced free from the restraint of her sports bra.

They stumbled back towards the bed and Kylo fell backward onto the mattress; Aria followed suit, landing on top of him, never breaking their kiss.

Kylo reached up and palmed Aria’s breasts making her tender nipples rise to attention. She moaned into his mouth, her own fingers running down his firm abs and to his pants, fully undoing them. She pulled his hardening erection out and slowly stroked it.

Kylo let out a groan and bucked his hips into her hand. He slipped his hands into the rear of her shorts, cupping her ass. He pulled them over her hips and removed them, exposing her cotton panties. He shifted his right hand and slipped it into the front of her underwear; she moaned again as his fingers brushed up against her folds. He rolled over so that Aria was lying on her back. He reluctantly pulled away and moved between her legs, leaving a trail of soft kitten kisses down her body stopping just above the hem of her panties. He pulled them off and tossed them to the floor.

Aria nibbled on her lower lip as Kylo licked his lips and peppered her inner thighs with kisses. She moaned in lust as he licked her sex with one fell swoop of his tongue.

“Oh, Kylo,” she breathlessly said as he focused his attention on her tiny nub at the top of her opening, her fingers threaded in his dark hair.

He inserted a finger into her core and curled his fingers upwards, the pads of them brushing against her wall. He inserted another, slowly moving them in and out of her.

He increased his licking, soon making the little bud double in size. Aria arched her back in pleasure, her eyes rolled back as he sucked on her clit. She gripped the sheets, her breath coming in short gasps; her toes curled as Kylo held her hips, his tongue unabashedly devouring her.

Once her essence was drenched, he slowly pulled away and kissed a trail up her stomach and chest, softly kissing her lips when he reached them; she melted into the kiss, her hands gently cupping his face.

Aria reached in between them and slipped her hand inside Kylo’s pants, tenderly coaxing him to a full erection. 

Kylo moaned into her lips. He pulled his pants off, tossing them to the floor.

They rolled over, repositioning themselves so that Aria was on top. She gave him a few more strokes then positioned his rigid cock against her soaked entrance, slowly burrowed himself into her, straddling his hips.

Kylo let out a throaty groan as he savored the feeling of her warm, silky cunt enveloping his very aroused cock; it felt absolutely heavenly. Kylo reached up and gently placed his right hand on her lower belly, just above her downy patch of light pubic hair. Her life force pulsed beneath his fingers, bright and steady, like fire beneath her skin.

Aria reached down and placed her right hand over his, her bright blue eyes locking with his golden brown ones. She licked her lips in lust and slowly began to raise and lower herself.

Kylo moaned as his erect penis slid in and out of her wet vagina smoothly, aided by a mix of his pre-cum and her juices. He rested his hands on her thighs as Aria ever so slightly increased her speed, his thumbs tenderly caressing her soft skin.

As she rested her hand on his stomach, her hair came undone from her braid. Her blonde tresses fell around her face like a curtain as she rode Kylo’s hard organ.

“Oh!” she moaned, each thrust sending a wave of bliss washing over her petite body.

Kylo reached up and palmed Aria’s right breast, his large fingers rubbing her delicate buds; she nibbled on her lower lip, her hips moving faster.

Aria threw her head back in ecstasy as the head of Kylo’s length caressed the walls of her cervix, moaning at each movement.

Kylo lowered his right hand and rubbed Aria’s clit with his thumb, the tiny bud quickly doubling in size.

Aria let out a high pitched gasp, her hips subconsciously moving quicker. “Oh gods,” she moaned. “Oh yes, right there!”

Kylo kneaded the tender nub harder, his other hand resting on Aria’s thigh. She was so close.

“Oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna… OOOOOOOOH!” she wailed, her pussy pulsing as her orgasm hit her. Her body quivered in bliss as her orgasm hit her full force. 

Kylo came seconds afterward, spurting his warm cum into her tight canal.

Aria collapsed on Kylo’s chest then rolled onto the bed on her back, her mind reeling from her intense orgasm. Kylo lay next to her, panting hard.

“How’s your arm?” Kylo asked once they had gained some of their senses.

Aria looked down at the developing bruise. “It’s fine.”

Kylo leaned over and gently placed his hand over the affected area; Aria tensed as he reached out with his mind to heal the injury.

Aria grimaced slightly as she felt a warm wave followed by a slightly cool one wash over her arm. She soon relaxed as the bruise slowly vanished. She stared in amazement, running her fingers lightly over the area.

Kylo softly chuckled at her reaction; he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her arm with his thumbs.

Aria snuggled against his broad chest, her fingers gently caressing his skin. She gently traced a line up his right forearm with her fingertips. She felt a small surge of energy pulse from her fingers to Kylo’s skin. She paused, unsure about what just happened.

Kylo just smiled at her reaction. He lifted his hand and pressed the palm of his hand to hers. Energy surged between them. 

Aria smiled as she realized what was happening. It was the Force, flowing strong between them. She slowly moved her hand; a white bolt of electricity moved between their palms. 

“Amazing,” she whispered in awe as she wiggled her fingers, making the bolts dance.

Much like Kylo, she had grown up with a knowledge of the Force and had a basic understanding of how it worked having grown up around Ben and seeing him use it along with his uncle. There had even been some talk of the possibility of Aria being not only forced sensitive, but one day having to train at Luke’s Jedi Academy. Sadly, the Force never appeared in her and she thought it never would. To see it manifest now, after all these years was astounding.

Kylo just laughed at her wonderment. He couldn’t blame her; he had been the same way when the Force first emerged in him when he was twelve. Of course, he had his uncle to help him better understand it.

Aria slowly pulled her hand away and the energy formed into a small globe, hovering just above her palm. She moved her hand up and down; the orb bounced up and down. She touched it with her fingertip and it burst like a bubble. Aria smiled in awe.

Kylo smiled as well; he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, hugging her close. He rested his left cheek on the top of Aria’s head and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. A wave of calmness washed over him. He never wanted this moment to end.

*************

Aria sighed to herself as she lounged on the black velvet chase, her book forgotten in her lap. She stared out the window, her gaze fixed on something invisible on the horizon. Her mind started to wander.

The past two months had been a whirlwind of events and emotions, to say the least. Ever since her Force gift emerged after her and Kylo’s love-making session, she’d been busy training with him to learn how to control her new-found powers. Of course, more often than not, it led to them having mind-blowing sex. Not that Aria was complaining; those times were some of the best times she spent with Kylo and she treasured them dearly.

She and Kylo’s relationship had changed so much in her time at Starkiller Base. They had become closer than ever, spending nearly all their free time together, talking about everything, taking their meals together, and even sharing a bed. Aria had even semi-moved into Kylo’s room. She was sure people were starting to talk about them but she didn’t care. She cared deeply for Kylo and loved spending time with him. She didn’t care what others thought.

The sound of the door opening to their suite startled her from her thoughts. She turned as a Stormtrooper walked in.

Aria looked at them in confusion. Stormtroopers never came to her room for anything as Kylo had made sure she had free roam of the entire base and thus having no need to be escorted anywhere. “May I help you with something?” she asked them.

“What? No, Aria it’s me, Riku!” he said and removed his helmet.

“Riku!” Aria said and ran to give her dear friend a hug. “My stars, it’s good to see you. But, what are you doing here? How’d you get in here?”

“I’m here to rescue you,” Riku replied.

Aria pulled away slightly. “But, I don’t want to leave. I’m happy here. Besides, Ben’s here.”

“Aria,” he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. “That monster is not Ben. He’ll never be.”

She shook her head. “No, you’re wrong. He’s not a monster.” 

Riku sighed. “Look Aria, I know you think he’s still the same Ben we knew growing up but trust me, he’s not. He ran away and joined the First Order. He’s killed people.”

“He saved me from Black Rock. And he’s kept me safe here. He’s still good. I know he is.” Aria crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not leaving. I’m staying here, with Ben.”

“Come on, don’t be ridiculous,” her friend said. “Please.”

She shook her head.

Riku pursed his lips and pulled out a syringe of liquid. “I really didn’t want to resort to this,” he said as he grabbed Aria’s arm and shoved the needle in her exposed shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Aria exclaimed as she tried to pull her arm back. “Stop! Let me go!”

She suddenly felt dizzy. She reached out her hand to steady herself and Riku caught her. He put his stolen helmet back on and wordlessly led her out of the room by her arm.

As much as Aria tried to resist, she found herself walking along with him. She attempted to stop walking but couldn’t, just continuing to amble alongside Riku down the maze of halls of Starkiller Base.

Before long, they reached the door leading them to the outside of the immense base. Riku led her outside and hurried off towards a forest area hidden by some hills. They soon arrived at a spacecraft; he guided her inside.

“Thank gods you’re back,” a man Aria recognized as Poe commented as Riku sat her down on a seat. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Yeah, it took a while to find her,” Riku remarked as he took his helmet off. “Luckily no one realized I didn’t belong.”

Aria slowly looked around at her surroundings and noticed a blaster sitting next to the controls. She focused her mind on the laser gun, all her energy being centered on picking up the object.

Kylo’s voice echoed in her mind. _Concentrate,_ his deep voice said. _Focus your energy. You can do this. I believe in you._

 _I can do this_ , she repeated. _I will do this_.

“Let’s just hurry and get the hell out of here,” Riku remarked as he removed the white armor, tossing it outside the ship.

As Poe busied himself with starting the ship, the blaster suddenly shot across the space and into Aria’s outstretched hand. Both Poe and Riku exchanged looks of confusion as she pointed the gun at them.

“Aria! What are you doing?” Riku asked her.

“I’m going back,” she said in an even tone. “Don’t try to stop me, please.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Riku said. “Just please, come back with us.”

“I can’t leave Ben,” she replied.

“Yes you can,” insisted Riku. “Aria, he’s evil. He’ll kill you the first chance he gets.”

“No, he won’t,” Aria maintained. “I… I love him.”

Riku and Poe stared at her in disbelief. 

“You can’t be serious,” Poe said. “That guy?”

Aria just nodded, her lips pursed together in conviction as she steadily kept the blaster pointed at the two men.

Riku started to advance towards her yet Aria kept the gun firmly pointed at him. “Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to shoot you.”

She stood up on wobbly legs and slowly began to back away towards the door. She blindly reached over and opened the door. She backed out the opening, her eyes still glued on Riku and Poe.

Once she was outside, Aria took off running on shaky legs towards Starkiller Base. Every so often, she tripped and fell, the snow, making her floor-length dress heavy. Somehow, she made it to one of the doors of the base.

“Let me in!” she yelled as she banged on the metal door with her fists. “Please, just let me in!”

The large door soon opened and two Stormtroopers filed out, both of them pointing their blasters at her.

“Identify yourself,” one of them said.

Aria dropped her blaster and held her hands up. “Aria Lyons,” she stated.

One of the Troopers roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. They pushed her head down and lead her to a non-descriptive room with a chair in the middle of it. They shoved her in the chair, firmly securing her wrists and ankles with cuffs attached to the chair.

“What are you doing?” Aria managed to spit out in confusion as the two men (least she assumed they were men) walked out of the room. “Let me go!”

She continued to struggle, tears of frustration soon falling down her face. She started to get tired.

Before long the door opened and Officer Lank Paze walked in, looking at her with a satisfied gaze.

Aria just glared at him.

“I knew it was just a matter of time before you slipped up,” he said as he walked towards her with the grin of a cat that just caught a mouse.

“The only one who’s slipped up is you if you don’t release me, you sniveling slime snake,” she retorted.

Paze gripped her chin roughly, his blunt nails digging into her skin. “Such bravery from a worthless sex slave such as yourself. Tell me, did you find what you were looking for whilst you sucked Ren’s cock?”

“Just that you are even more of an idiot then I first took you for,” she replied.

He scrunched his face in fury and backhanded her sharply across her right cheek, her head whipping violently to the side from the blow. 

“And even more of a fool,” Aria commented as she tasted blood.

Paze raised his hand to hit her again. She braced herself for the impact.

“Enough,” General Armitage Hux commanded, his voice echoing off the stark walls of the room.

Paze quickly lowered his hand and stepped back. Hux walked up to the chair and lifted Aria’s face up, examining it. She stared at the red-haired man with a defiant look.

“Let her go,” Hux said in an even tone.

“But General, she’s a spy,” Paze protested. “She’s been giving the Resistance top-secret information.”

“Then Ren himself can deal with her as he sees fit,” Hux stated. “Release her.”

The other man pursed his lips and reluctantly undid Aria’s restraints. She glared at him as she rubbed the feeling back into her wrists.

Hux held out his hand to help her to her feet; she cautiously took his gloved hand.

She wasn’t sure what Hux was doing as the red-head usually acted like he despised Aria as well as Kylo. She honestly didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him.

“I’ll send a med-droid to your room to tend to your wounds,” Hux said as Aria smoothed the skirt of her dress as best she could.

“That won’t be necessary General, thank you,” she replied politely and walked back to her and Kylo’s suite as quickly as she could.

She hurried into the attached bathroom to wash off the blood from her lower lip. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; her lip was definitely split, badly, and she had a nasty bruise forming on her right cheek. She wet a washcloth and delicately wiped the blood away from her lip, wincing slightly.

She soon heard the sound of the door in the main room of the suite whoosh open. Aria tentatively walked out the main area to Kylo rushing in, panic covering his face. He rushed towards her and threw his arms around her.

“Thank gods you’re safe,” he said in relief as he hugged her tightly.

She returned the hug, burying her face in Kylo’s wide chest. “I’m so sorry,” Aria sniffed as tears started to form in her eyes. “I…I tried to stop him I swear…”

“Shhh, don’t worry about that Moondust,” Kylo replied as he pulled away to look her in the eyes. “You’re here, you’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

She bit her lip in shame and averting her eyes. He cupped her left cheek, tenderly caressing her skin with his thumb. With his other hand, Kylo brushed away the tears falling from her blue eyes; he softly kissed her forehead and resumed hugging her securely.

“Fuck, I’m just so happy you came back,” he said, his chin resting on top of Aria’s head. “I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

“Of course I came back,” she replied. “Hells, I’d never leave you. I love you.”

Kylo paused. It had been years since he’d heard those words, especially addressed to him. 

Aria blushed; she buried her face in Kylo’s large chest. “Forgive me, I… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he replied as he pulled her away from him, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones. “It’s fine, really. Hells, I love you, too.”

Aria’s eyes brightened as she held his hands, smiling. She couldn’t put into words how happy she was that Kylo loved her back. It was more then she could ever dream.

She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. “I’ll never leave you,” she murmured in his chest as he hugged her close. “I promise.”

*************

Aria looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror, satisfied with her outfit. She wore an all-black, long-sleeve tunic with a royal neckline that hung just above her knees, hugging her curves in just the right places. Underneath was a pair of tight black pants embellished with a pocket on each thigh; her knee-high boots were sturdy yet elegant, decorated with silver buckles on the side. Her hair was done in an elaborate French style braid with three smaller braids on either side of her head.

She smiled to herself and picked up her belt; she put it on as Kylo walked into the room.

He stared at her slacked-jawed. “Wow,” he said. “You look… you look amazing.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile as she secured her belt around her slim waist.

Kylo walked up and handed her a small box. She took it with a curious look and opened it. Inside was a simple yet stunningly gorgeous black velvet choker adorned with a crescent moon and a single dangling red jewel.

“Oh, Kylo,” she breathed as she took it out of the box. “Oh, it’s gorgeous! Oh, thank you, I love it.”

She tenderly kissed him on the lips in thanks. Kylo took it from her and put it around her neck. She placed her fingers over his as he rested his bare hands on her collarbone, his life forces tickling her skin. She smiled and leaned upwards, kissing Kylo’s jawline. He returned the smile and hugged her from behind.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her as he rested his cheek on her left shoulder, his arms tightly around her waist.

Aria nodded. “Yes, I’m certain.” She pulled away and turned away to face him, taking his large hands in hers. “I want to do this.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. As much as he was apprehensive about what was about the happen, he knew things would be just fine.

“Ready to go then?”

She nodded and got her black cloak and gloves. Kylo helped her into the hooded cloak and the two of them set off towards Snoke’s receiving room.

They entered the massive room, empty black room. As they walked down the walkway, the holo device at the end buzzed to life before them. The large, slightly deformed head of Supreme Leader Snoke soon materialized.

Aria and Kylo both bowed before the image.

“Rise,” Snoke said, his voice booming throughout the room.

The couple rose, standing at full attention.

“I’m told your training is complete, my young apprentice,” the elderly man stated with a small smile.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Aria stoically responded, stepping forward just slightly.

Snoke grinned. “Prepare for the final test.”

Aria stepped forward; she kneeled in front of the holo device and closed her eyes. Slowly, she felt Snoke enter her mind. He ventured into the dark corners, prodding at all her memories, buried or otherwise.

After what felt like an eternity, the Supreme Leader pulled out of her thoughts. Aria let out a small gasp and opened her eyes. Snoke smiled before her.

“Impressive, young Lyons,” he said. “Your training has gone rather well.” He outstretched a boney hand. “Rise not, as Aria Lyons, but as Kyna Ren.”

Kyna rose to her feet; behind her, Kylo smiled in pride.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” she replied. “I will serve you and the First Order with pride.”

“I trust you will, my young pupil,” Snoke said and his image vanished.

Kyna and Kylo left the hall and headed back to their room. Once inside, Kylo threw his arms around her, hugging her as tight as he could. “I love you so much, my Moondust,” he murmured into her hair.

“I love you more, my Starfighter,” she replied. She would never leave his side, ever. Their fates, and souls, were forever entwined.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Kyna’s bond is stronger than ever and it seems they are soon to face their biggest challenge yet.

Kylo groaned to himself as he walked down the hallway, his side throbbing in pain with each step as he mentally cursed himself. He had just returned from his last mission and it had been the most tiring one he’d had in a long time. All he wanted to do was take a hot bath and sleep for as long as he possibly could.

He made it to the metal door of his suite and entered the room. Kyna, his lover, was sitting up in the large king-sized bed with a look of concern on her face. 

“Kylo?” she asked as she got out of the bed and rushed to his side. “My love, what happened?”

“Got sloppy,” he replied as she helped him out of his cloak, belt, and overtunic.

He let out a hiss as she helped him into a chair. Kyna knelt in front of him and took his boots off as he carefully peeled his blood-soaked undershirt off, tossing it onto the floor.

She helped him back up and into the connecting bathroom. He slowly sat down on the toilet as Kyna pulled the medkit out of one of the cabinets. She delicately dabbed a bacta soaked rag on the wound.

Kylo slightly jumped and let out another hiss of pain. Kyna quickly pulled back, fearful she had hurt him more.

“Sorry,” she said and resumed lightly swabbing the area.

“S’alright,” he murmured as he balled his fist up. He planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder as she continued to carefully clean his injury.

Kyna warmly smiled as she wiped the laceration clean of blood. 

Once the wound was cleaned, Kyna placed her fingertips over it and closed her eyes, her healing force glow emanating from her hand; Kylo sighed as he felt the warm sensation of the gash mending. When she was done, she wrapped a bandage over the remains of the wound and around his wide torso.

Next, she started to tend to the nasty cut on his forehead, cleaning the caked blood away as gently as she could. If it hurt him, he didn’t let it show.

When she finished, Kylo took her arm and pulled her close. Kyna smiled warmly, running her fingers through his raven hair as he nuzzled his face against her chest.

She suddenly winced in pain as he hugged her.

He quickly pulled away and looked at her, concern masking his face. 

“It’s nothing,” Kyna said as she placed her hand over her right side. “I’m fine.”

Kylo didn’t believe her. He gently pulled her hand away and lifted her tank top up. He pursed his lips at the sight of a very nasty bruise on her ribs.

“What happened?” he asked her as he lightly touched it, carefully examining it.

“Nothing.”

Kylo looked up at her.

“It’s nothing,” Kyna repeated.

His look said he didn’t believe her. “Moondust,” he sternly said.

She sighed. “I got clumsy in training today and one of the new recruits hit me.”

“Who?”

She shrugged, her gaze directed at the floor. “MA-3164, I think it was. I don’t really remember.”

Kylo placed a gentle hand on her face and lifted it up to look in her eyes. Kyna looked away, embarrassed at her injury. She didn’t know why she thought she could hide it from Kylo. They were, after all, bonded soul mates and could sense so many things about the other.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Kylo reassured her. “Things like that happen. So you struggled a little bit in training, it’s not that big a deal.”

Kyna wearily smiled. “I know, I just… I hate how weak it makes me.”

He gave her a confused look. “What are you talking about? You’re not weak at all. If anything, you’re the strongest person on this entire ship. Hells, you’re the strongest person in the entire galaxy.”

Kyna just buried her face in his neck, hugging him close.

It was Kylo’s turn to smile. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in silent reassurance with his right hand; he rested his left hand on her head, his fingers threading through her soft blonde hair. He softly kissed the top of her head.

Kyna nuzzled the crook of his neck and placed a tender kiss on the nape of his neck. Kylo smiled. He lowered his right hand and slipped it into the back of her panties, his large hand cupping her supple rear; he gave it a playful squeeze. She softly giggled. She lifted her head and kissed him on the jawline, nipping ever so often at his smooth skin.

Kylo just giggled at his lover. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to the large bed in the main area of their room. Kyna laughed as he playfully tossed her onto the soft mattress and climbed over her petite body; she reached up and cupped his face, her fingers lovingly brushing his cheek. He stared lovingly into her blue eyes, smiling. He leaned down and deeply kissed her lips.

Kyna returned the kiss. She threaded her fingers through Kylo’s soft dark hair. His right hand ventured up under her sleeping top, his large hands palming her small breasts.

She moaned into his lush lips as she arched her back into his hand; her nipple stood to attention from his tender touch. Kyna slowly ran her hand down his chest to the buckle in his pants. She blindly undid it as Kylo lifted her shirt over her head. He ran his hand down her petite body, savoring every inch of it.

He pulled away and kissed a trail down her chest to the top of her cotton panties. She nibbled on her lower lip as he gently removed them, his fingers gently brushing against her soft skin. She blissfully sighed as he dotted the area with more kisses. He spread her lower lips and ran his tongue up her folds.

Kyna hitched her breath as her lover flicked his tongue over the tiny bud at the top of her opening. She reached down and threaded her fingers in his raven hair, holding his face close to her pussy. She arched her back as he devoured her, delving into every nook and cranny of her sex.

Once her honey pot was well-drenched, Kylo pulled off his pants and took his throbbing member out. He gave it a few quick pumps and placed it at her entrance; he rubbing it up and down a few times before gently plunging it inside Kyna. He moaned in bliss at the feeling of Kyna’s silky cunt enveloping his hard shaft; it felt absolutely heavenly.

He slowly began to rock his hip back and forth, his slick cock sliding in and out of her. Kylo leaned down and deeply kissed Kyna on the lips. She hugged him close, savoring his sweet taste. She reached up and hugged him close, her fingertips digging into his wide back.

Kylo gradually quickened his pace, his breath coming in short pants. He buried his face in Kyna’s shoulder, his need to release inside her increasing with each thrust. He kissed her shoulder, nipping her delicate skin every so often with his teeth. 

She threaded her fingers in his silky hair as she held him close. Kyna sung praises to any god as the tip of Kylo’s massive cock brushed the front of her cervix, each movement sending a pleasurable wave up her spine. She spread her legs wider to allow him to go as deep as he could into her.

Before long, Kyna’s canal began to twitch. She gripped Kylo’s back, her nails digging into his skin as her breath came in short pants. She let out a silent scream as she came hard, her lower lips pulsating around his rigid organ.

Kylo soon followed, grunting as he shot his warm cum deep inside her cave. He caught himself as he fell forward, panting hard as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kyna smiled; she reached up and tenderly cupped his face, starring deeply into his brown eyes, softly brushing his cheek with her thumb.

“I love you so much, my beautiful Moondust,” Kylo said as he gently touched his forehead to hers.

“I love you more, my darling Starfighter,” Kyna replied, nuzzling her nose to his.

Kylo rested his head next to hers, the two of them just enjoying each other’s company in their post-orgasm state. They soon fell asleep, nothing else in the galaxy mattering.

*************

Kylo groaned awake, his muscles protesting any movement. He rolled over onto his stomach and blindly reached out for his bedmate with his right hand; he was met by an empty bed. He blinked his eyes several times as he stretched, his back popping slightly. He slowly got up, pulled on a pair of underwear, and ambled into the adjoining bathroom where Kyna was getting ready for her daily mission.

“Good morning my love,” she greeted him.

He wordless walked over to her and hugged her from behind, burying his face in her left shoulder. Kyna rubbed his arm with a smile.

“Stay,” he simply said, hugging her as tight as he could.

“You know I can’t do that,” she replied. “Supreme Leader needs me to go find the translator. I have to go.”

Kylo hugged her tighter.

Kyna sighed and wiggled out of his grasp. She turned to face him, taking his large hand in her much smaller ones. “I have to,” she repeated.

He made a face.

“I promise, when I come back from Aeos Prime with the translator, we’ll spend the whole week together, alright?” She reached up and gently cupped his face. “No missions, no training, no, whatever the Supreme Leader wants us to do. Just the two of us, alright?”

Kylo let out a huff and reluctantly nodded. Kyna smiled; she moved a lock of his raven hair away from his face and softly kissed him on the lips. He wearily smiled and kissed her back, making her giggle.

She gently patted his wide chest. “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.”

They both got dressed in their normal day to day all-black attire; his in his usual quilted long-sleeved tunic, belt, pants and boots and her in a simple, off the shoulder long-sleeve tunic, tight cargo pants, belt, and knee-high boots.

As Kyna was putting on her earrings, the service droid entered the room carrying their breakfast. It silently set the tray down on the table between the two cushioned chairs next to the window overlooking the snow-covered landscape of Starkiller base, leaving as silently as it entered. The couple of them ate their morning meal in relative silence, the two of them just enjoying the company of the other.

Soon, it was time for Kyna to leave for her mission. She finished getting ready, putting on a simple black choker adorned with a simple red gemstone, a recent gift from Kylo, and her rings. He helped her into her hooded cloak, handed her gloves, and they headed to the hanger, both of them keeping a stern look upon their faces as they walked. 

Although Kylo desperately wanted to hold Kyna’s hand as they walked down the halls, he resisted. Despite their relationship being a well-known secret among the officers, Stormtroopers, and workers at Starkiller, they still kept it covert, never holding hands or showing any affection outside their bedroom. They mainly avoided it since Supreme Leader Snoke wasn’t aware of how deep their bond had become over the past few months and both of them were afraid of what he’d do if he found out.

Not that Kylo cared. He knew that even if Snoke separated them, it wouldn’t matter; their bond was far too deep. Nothing could ever break it.

They soon arrived at the hanger of Starkiller Base.

“I trust everything is in order?” she asked, her voice full of authority as the two of them walked up.

“Yes, Lady Kyna,” one of the workers nervously replied, clutching his datapad to his chest.

Kylo had to hide his smile at the way the mechanic, as well as the various workers, acted around her. Granted it took a while, she had earned the reputation of someone to be feared and respected. Even the officers that once treated her with disdain now held her to the highest regard. He thoroughly enjoyed watching them cower in fear whenever Kyna spoke to them.

Kyna nodded her approval. She motioned for the squadron of Stormtroopers waiting to follow her on board her transport ship; they silently obeyed, their blasters held at the ready.

As she reached the top of the ramp, she turned to look at Kylo, giving him a small smile. _I love you,_ she telepathically said to him.

He returned the smile. _I love you more,_ he replied.

The ramp slowly closed and the ship sped off.

Kylo turned and walked back into the massive base. He headed towards the new recruits quarters, soon arriving. He quickly scanned the commons area and saw the person he wanted. He stalked over to a short bulky man putting on his armor.

“Ma-3164?” he inquired.

The man looked up in surprise. “Commander Ren. To what do I owe the honor?”

“I understand you injured Lady Kyna during a training session the other day.”

“I did,” the trooper replied, a smirk on his face.

Kylo ignored his expression. “I suggest you be more careful next time.”

The other man let out a chuckle. “Perhaps, your bed warmer is the one that needs to be more careful.”

Kylo lunged at the Stormtrooper, his large hand wrapping around his throat as he slammed the shorter man against the wall behind him.

“Lady Kyna’s life is worth far more than yours will ever be,” he stated through gritted teeth. “I highly suggest you keep that in mind.”

The Stormtrooper gave him an arrogant grin. “Is that a threat, Commander Ren?”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. He tightened his grip, making the trooper start to gasp for air. “A promise.”

He released the man, leaving him gasping on the floor. Kylo walked out of the room and back to his room. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the new recruit. He had a feeling the issue was not going to be so easy to resolve.

*************

Kylo sighed to himself as he went over the most recent reports at his desk. He has been staring at them for the past hour and was starting to get a headache; he pushed the papers aside and leaned back in his chair. He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

It was moments like this that made him regret his decision to give in and join the First Order. Sure he had become more powerful than he had ever imagined being but it still wasn’t enough. He missed the freedom, the ability to make his own choices. Not that he had that when he was training to become a Jedi. He just wanted something more.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He soon found himself standing in front of his love, Kyna, training as hard as ever in the practice room, punching and kicking a training dummy.

Kylo reached out and playfully tickled her bare side. She jumped in surprise and spun around, giving him a stern look. He laughed and hugged her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her as pulled her close.

“I’m fine,” she replied as she hugged him back.

He gave her a concerned look as he moved a loose strand of her golden blonde hair away from her face.

Kyna had been throwing up fairly badly first thing in the morning when she woke up the past few weeks and Kylo was starting to get concerned. Granted she seemed to be over it by mid-morning, he was still worried about her.

“I’m fine,” she repeated.

Kylo just hugged her closer, resting his cheek on her soft hair; he softly kissed the top of her head. He let out a sigh.

“Just promise me you won’t push yourself too hard, alright?”

Kyna smiled. “I promise.”

He returned the smile. _Love you,_ he mentally said to her as he slowly pulled his mind back.

 _Love you more,_ she replied.

Kylo opened his eyes; he was back in his room, alone.

*************

Kyna wearily smiled as she felt Kylo’s manifestation leave the training room. As many times as she experienced it, it never got easier when they had to break their force connections. At least they weren’t too far apart this time.

She pursed her lips and picked up her crossguard lightsaber and blindfold. She activated the Marksman-H combat remote, turning it on the most advanced setting, and put on her blindfold. Kyna reached out with her mind, seeking the movements of the droid.

It suddenly blasted a low energy plasma blast; Kyna expertly deflected it.

The droid blasted another. She spun and the blast ricocheted off her lightsaber.

Over and over, the seeker remote shot plasmablasts, each one more intense than the last. Kyna deflected each one with ease.

“You move too slow,” a deep voice suddenly said.

Kyna removed her blindfold and quickly turned around. Leaning against the wall was, of all people, Stormtrooper MA-3164. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was the last person she wanted to deal with.

“You a mute now?” the stocky man asked her. “I said you move too slow.”

Kyna just pursed her lips and turned around to gather her things. 

The man casually walked over to her and poked her back; she ignored him. He poked her again, harder. Kyna continued to ignore him.

He roughly grabbed her left shoulder to spin her around to face him. She shrugged him off.

The trooper grabbed her arm, twisting it harshly. “Didn’t you hear me, you uppity whore?” he said to her as he pulled her close to him.

“Don’t touch me, you worm,” Kyna seethed as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

MA-3164 squinted his eyes in anger. He snatched her right wrist and pushed her against the metal wall of the training room. Kyna gritted her teeth in pain as her back forcefully hit it.

“Did you forget it’s rude to ignore people, you bed warmer?” the trooper taunted her. “Or did your parents not teach any manners?”

“I said, don’t touch me!” Kyna yelled as she drove her knee into his gut, hard.

The man let go of her wrist and doubled over in pain. Kyna kneed him again in his face making him fall backward. She pressed her foot on his neck and raised her hand; her lightsaber flew into her open palm. She activated it and pointed it at the trooper’s bloody face.

“Touch me again and next time you won’t be as lucky,” Kyna said.

The man quickly grabbed her ankle and roughly twisted it. Kyna grimaced in pain as she fell hard onto her back. She quickly scrambled away, her ankle throbbing in pain.

As she went to reach for her lightsaber, MA-3164 yanked her to her knees by her hair. He punched her face several times, causing blood to fly from her nose.

“You’re pretty gutsy for a worthless cock warmer,” he sneered as he firmly held her blonde hair.

Kyna drove her fist into the back of his knee. The trooper howled in pain as he let go of her hair, his knee painfully buckling as he fell. She then elbowed him in the chest, causing the man to fall backward. Kyna crawled to her knees, raised her hand and reached out with the force, choking his fat neck.

MA-3164 gasped for air as she made a fist, her lips pursed in anger. She squeezed her hand tighter; she wanted to kill the man, damn the consequences.

The trooper suddenly yet slowly lifted his hand and tightly gripped Kyna’s outstretched right wrist. He slowly bent it; Kyna gasped in pain as she felt her bones break.

She tried to scramble away but MA-3164 held her arm firmly. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed her pointer and middle fingers, breaking them with ease.

Kyna screamed loudly, continuing to try and pull her arm from his grip. The trooper pushed her onto the floor and kicked her in the stomach a few times. He then mounted her slender hips; he held her down with a heavy hand to her throat, pressing hard.

“I’m gonna make you regret being born, you worthless, stupid, whore,” he growled at her.

He let go of her broken arm and began to hit her face. Over and over, he punched her with growing intensity. He was out for blood, her blood. Kyna knew that he very well kill her if he wanted to right there. She knew she had to do something.

She gathered every last bit of strength she could. “Kylo,” she whispered. “Kylo, help me.”

Nothing. She felt herself slipping further into darkness, the pressure on her windpipe starting to become too much. Kyna reached out again.

“Ben,” she whispered again. 

_Aria?_ his voice rang out in her mind.

“Ben,” Kyna whispered again. “Please, help…”

It was too late. The darkness claimed her.

*************

_Kylo._

Kylo sat up as he heard a faint voice in his mind. He swore he knew who was calling his name yet he couldn’t tell. It was so far away.

 _Ben,_ the voice rang out again.

“Aria?” he breathed. 

_Ben. Please, help…_

“Aria?” he called out to her.

Nothing.

Kylo quickly stood up and bolted from the room. He ran down the halls of Starkiller Base, racing towards the training hall. Various officers, troopers, and workers stared at him as if he’d suddenly grown another head. He ignored them.

He soon reached the heavy metal door of the training hall. He pressed the button; nothing. He pressed it again. Still nothing.

He pulled his right foot back and savagely kicked the control panel. It sputtered open. Kylo stormed in and froze in horror at the sight before him.

Kyna was laying on the floor, unconscious; her face was a bloody mess. Her right wrist looked like it was broken as did her fingers.

Trooper MA-3164 was hunched over Kyna, repeatedly punching her face. He stopped to look up at Kylo, giving him an evil smile.

“Ah, Lord Ren, I see you decided to join us for some fun,” the greasy man remarked. He grabbed Kyna’s hair and lifted her head up. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you still can have some fun with her.”

“You fucking BASTARD!” Kylo yelled at him.

He lunged at the trooper and lifted him up by his meaty neck, slamming him into the wall with bone-shattering force.

“You worthless, fucking, lowlife,” he growled as he tightened his grip on the man’s neck.

MA-3164 just laughed at him. “Oh come on now, you can’t be that heartbroken over your little fuck toy. I’m sure you can replace her with ease.”

Kylo squeezed the man’s neck tighter. He recoiled his right fist and violently punched the man in the face, sending a few of his teeth flying across the room. Kylo then reached out with the force and squeezed the man’s heart with every ounce of strength he could muster. The man’s eyes bulged out of his head, the pressure around his heart becoming too much for him to handle.

The man’s body soon went limp yet Kylo continued to squeeze his heart. 

“That’s enough, Ren,” Hux’s voice stated.

Kylo ignored him.

“Enough!” Hux said again, more forcefully.

Kylo just tightened his hand. He wanted the man dead.

Hux placed his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Enough, Ren. Let him go.”

Kylo relaxed. He gradually let go of the smaller man’s neck and pulled back the force. The man slumped to the ground.

“I don’t care how you dispose of him, just make sure he’s gone from my sight,” Kylo said with an even tone.

Hux nodded.

Kylo breathed to calm himself and turned his attention to Kyna’s lifeless, bloody body. He quickly rushed to her side, and tenderly picked her up.

“Kyna,” he whispered as he held her battered body close to his chest, cradling her head in his arms. “Come on, Moondust, talk to me.”

Silence.

He moved a lock of her blonde hair from her face and held his fingers on her temple; he gently, carefully, reached out with his mind. He felt her life force, ever so faintly pulsing in her soul.

Kylo pursed his lips and rose to his feet. He gingerly held Kyna close to him as he rapidly walked out of the barren room and towards the med bay. He started to pray to any god out there to save her.

*************

Kylo nervously bounced his right leg as he sat in the chair in the tiny room. Kyna lay on the bed before him, dressed in a simple white gown.

Although they had cleaned the blood off, a multitude of bruises and cuts still remained. She had taken a horrible beating at the hands of that lowlife Stormtrooper and he was scared of what the droid would say.

Kylo pursed his lips as a med droid slowly scanned her body, bracing himself for the news, his brows furrowed in worry.

“Patient’s vitals are stable,” the droid stated.

Kylo sighed in relief.

“Patient’s brainwave function is normal. All organs are operating at normal capacity.” The droid paused over her lower stomach. “Embryo is stable.”

Kylo looked at the droid in confusion. “What did you just say?”

“Embryo is stable,” the med droid repeated. It turned the scan off. “Lady Kyna is pregnant.”

“She… she’s pregnant?”

“Affirmative.”

Kylo tentatively reached out with his right hand and gently laid it over her lower belly; he reached out with his mind. He grinned in happiness as he felt a tiny life force in Kyna’s tummy. It was the distinct feeling of a baby growing inside her. He pulled his hand away and took her left hand in his right.

“You hear that? We’re gonna have a baby, Moondust,” he told her as he gently squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. “You’re gonna be a mom.” He paused and let out a breathless laugh. “Fuck, I’m gonna be a dad. Shit.”

He gently picked up her hand and held it to his face. He felt tears start to fall down his face yet he didn’t care; he just let them fall. He closed his eyes.

 _Look,_ he prayed to any god willing to listen. _I know I’ve haven’t exactly been the best person these last few years. I know I’ve done some really shitty things. But please, just please, let her live. Don’t take her, fuck don’t take my child. I… I don’t even want to think about my life without them. Please._

He started to cry harder.

_Please._

*************

The days seemed to blend together the longer Kylo sat with Kyna in the tiny hospital room. He wasn’t too sure what time of day it was either at this point. Not that he cared. All he really cared about was being near her, even if she didn’t know he was there.

Kylo just stared ahead as he held Kyna’s left hand, his large thumb caressing the top of her hand, his eyes glazing over as he focused on nothing. He heard the door to the room open yet he didn’t acknowledge the person as they entered.

“How is Lady Kyna?” Hux asked as he stood next to Kylo.

Kylo kept silent.

Hux shifted uncomfortably. “You’ll be happy to know, I was made aware by your Knights that MA-3164’s body has been disposed of on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim.”

Kylo remained silent.

Hux awkwardly pursed his lips. He turned to take his leave. As he started to walk away, he turned back to face Kylo. “I’m deeply sorry.”

Kylo blinked and looked at him.

“About Lady Kyna,” Hux clarified. “I’m sorry she’s hurt. I hope she recovers.”

“Thank you,” Kylo replied.

Hux nodded and left, leaving Kylo once again to his thoughts.

*************

Kylo caught himself as he started to drift off to sleep in the chair, his head drooping onto his wide chest. He knew he needed to get some semblance of sleep and eat more than two bites of food yet he didn’t want to leave, lest he be away if Kyna woke up.

No, not if. When. She was strong. She was going to recover and be stronger than ever. He was sure of it. Hells, he knew it. She had, after all, had visions of the two of them together, raising their children together, living happily till they were old and grey.

As Kylo shifted in his chair, the various monitors auditing her vitals suddenly started to go off. He quickly sat up as two orderlies and a med droid rushed into the room.

“What’s going on? Why are they beeping like that?” he demanded as one of the orderlies stood by Kyna’s side, checking her pulse.

“The patient is waking up,” the droid stated as he scanned Kyna’s frame.

She started to stir. She balled her fingers up on her good hand and scrunched her eyes, her nose wrinkled in the cute way it always did when she woke up in the morning. Ever so slowly, she woke up.

Kylo firmly held her hand as she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room. She started to sit up but groaned in pain, her left hand immediately going to her stomach.

“Easy baby girl,” he said as he helped her back down on the bed.

Kyna suddenly paused. She lightly pressed her hand on her belly, her eyes wide in surprise. She looked at Kylo with confusion.

He nodded.

She smiled in disbelief, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. She started to cry.

Kylo just held her hand and returned the smile. He knew she’d have a very long road ahead of her and he was determined to be there for her, every step of the way. Damned what Snoke wanted.

*************

Kylo quietly groaned to himself as he entered his room to the darkness, the only light coming from the glow of the moon shining in the window. Despite wanting to rest now that Kyna was back from the med bay, the galaxy seemed to have other ideas and he’d been as busy as ever, dealing with everything from the new recruits coming in, to cartels that wanted to be on the good side of the First Order and thought the best way to do so was by offering bribes. Plus, Snoke seemed to be in more of a sour mood than normal so adding that to everything made for a very exhausted and grumpy Kylo. At least Snoke didn’t know of Kyna’s pregnancy, yet, so that was a relief.

Kylo stripped to his black briefs and climbed into bed next to Kyna’s sleeping frame. As he started to settle, she made a small noise and turned to face him.

“Shit, sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” she responded as she snuggled against his wide chest. “I’ve just been having a hard time getting comfortable, that’s all.”

Kylo moved a lock of her sunflower blonde hair from her face, his large fingers brushing her skin lovingly. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent and rested his cheek on her head. He carefully placed his right hand over her slightly bulging lower tummy, gently reaching out with the force to feel the new lifeforce of their baby growing inside her.

Their baby. The words still seemed strange to him. Their baby. They were going to have a baby.

Kyna smiled and place her hand over his. “What do you think?” she asked him.

“About what?”

“About the baby, silly,” she responded. “Do you think it’ll be a girl or a boy.”

“I don’t know,” Kylo replied with a shrug. “I mean, I hope it’ll be healthy. And that it takes after you more than me.”

She gave him a funny look. “Really? You want the baby to be like me? Did you forget what I was like growing up?”

“You were no worse than I was,” he replied. “I was always getting into fights and all kinds of trouble. I drove my parents insane.”

“I drove my parents insane too. You’re clearly forgetting all the times I came home with my dress dirty or ripped and my hair a mess. Shit, my mother yelled at me countless times for not acting like a lady. I was a handful.”

Kylo hugged her closer, his fingers absently caressing the skin of her left arm. “Least you never killed anyone.”

Kyna pursed her lips. “Remember how you wanted to know why I was sent to Black Rock?” she asked him.

Kylo nodded.

“I killed someone.”

“You killed someone,” he repeated.

Aria just nodded and snuggled closer against Kylo’s chest. He hugged her close.

“After you left for your uncle’s academy, I ran away to try and find you. I got kidnapped and sold to a Hutt. He later sold me to a brothel on Cantonica.”

Kylo subconsciously hugged Aria closer. 

“While I was there, a… a man, a zabraki, that I… I was… servicing he… he started to become… rough.” Tears started to form in her eyes. “He… he…”

“It’s alright, you don’t need to tell me anything else,” Kylo said and he kissed the top of her head. He wiped away a tear that was starting to fall down her face. “Besides I don’t give a damn about that. The most important thing is you’re here with me. That’s all I care about.”

Kyna smiled and kissed his jawline. She nuzzled against his chest. “You’re gonna be a great dad.”

“And you’re gonna be an amazing mom,” Kylo replied. He kissed her nose.

She giggled and wrinkled her nose. He smiled and kissed her nose again. He then peppered her face with kisses, kissing every inch of it. He deeply kissed her lips.

Kyna moaned into his lips as she kissed him back. She reached up and threaded her fingers in his shoulder-length raven hair. She shifted her body so that she was lying fully on her back and Kylo’s large frame was over her smaller one.

He ran his right hand up her sleeping shirt and palmed her small right breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. He brushed her nipple with his thumb; it perked up at his touch. He lifted her shirt and took the tiny bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Kyna happily sighed. She ran her fingers down Kylo’s chest to his briefs. She dipped her hand into them and lightly touched his large cock; it swelled up at her touch. She palmed it and began to stroke it.

He suddenly pulled her hand away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Was it something I did?”

“No, no, you didn’t do anything,” Kylo replied. “I…I just don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“What? You won’t hurt the baby,” she reassured him. “You heard what the nurse said. We can have all the sex we want, we just have to be mindful of my stomach.”

Kyna reached up and lovingly touched his cheek, smiling into his brown eyes. “And besides, you definitely won’t hurt me, ever.”

He smiled back. He leaned down and deeply kissed her lips. Kyna eagerly responded. While Kylo has still been affectionate the past month since she had woken up, doing the usual things like hugging and kissing her, they had not really been intimate and she was starting to really miss it. She missed the closeness, the way it felt when he touched her, the way he made her feel like she was the only person in the galaxy.

She moaned into his lush lips as he resumed caressing her body, his large hands rubbing up and down her petite frame. His touch felt absolutely heavenly. She reached up and held his head close to her, drinking in the sweet taste of his lips. He slowly pulled away and pulled her top off; he then kissed a trail down her chest, over her stomach and to the hem of her panties. He pulled them off and continued to kiss her soft skin, dotting the area around her pubic hair with kitten kisses. He spread her fold and planted a delicate kiss to her clit.

Kyna gasped at the pleasurable sensation. She spread her legs wider as Kylo alternated between licking and sucking at her folds, his tongue delving into every last nook and crank of her sex. She gripped the sheets next to her, her body withering in pleasure.

Once her essence was drenched in a mix of her natural juices and Kylo’s spit, he removed his black underwear and gave himself a few strokes, making his shaft hard. He gently rolled her onto her left side and positioned himself behind her; he gently and tenderly plunged his rigid organ inside Kyna’s canal. She let out a happy sigh as he let her settle.

He soon began to slowly rock his hips, his erection sliding in and out of her pussy with ease. He reached around and placed his right hand over her stomach, savoring the feeling of her lifeforce coursing beneath his hands. He reached up with his left hand and fondled her pert breasts; her nipples rose to attention at his touch.

“Oh, Kylo,” Kyna moaned as he suckled on her neck. “Oh yes my love, right there. Oh yes! Harder! Harder!”

Kylo increased the pace of his hips and hugged her closer. He murmured his praises to any god as he relished the feeling of his penis buried deep inside her honeypot. It was beyond heavenly.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he breathlessly whispered into her skin. “Say my name.”

“Kylo,” Kyna said.

“Say my real name,” he expressed.

“Ben,” Kyna exclaimed. She placed her right hand over his and laced her fingers with his. 

He pumped his hips faster. “Say it again.”

“Ben,” she repeated.

He pulled her closer. He reached down in between her legs and quickly began to finger her bud.

Kyna gasped at the sensation in her core and grasped the sheets in her left hand.

“Oh, gods,” she moaned as Kylo rubbed her clit faster. “Oh yes! Oh, gods, I’m coming! I’m coming! Oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I… I… I…!”

She screamed loudly as her whole body convulsed as her orgasm hit. She arched her back as she rode it out, savoring the intense feeling in her pussy.

Kylo came soon after. He let out a grunt as he shuddered, his hot sperm squirting up into her cave. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting as his heart beating loudly in his chest. He blindly reached out and pulled Kyna close to him. She snuggled against his wide chest.

“I love you so much, my Moondust,” he murmured into her hair as he kissed her head.

“I love you more, my Starfighter,” she replied as she hugged him as tightly as she could. Kyna never wanted to let him go, ever.

*************

Kyna frowned as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She smoothed the front of her knee-length black tunic over her protruding belly, hoping it somewhat hid it. No such luck. She looked very much pregnant

She sighed and put a wide belt on, careful to not place it directly on her stomach. Her belly had grown quite a bit the past month and a half and it was becoming more obvious that she was with child. She was hoping she could conceal it up until she and Kylo were able to leave the First Order, whenever that was, yet it was becoming more and more apparent.

As she was adjusting the belt so it sat just below her breasts and above her belly, Kylo walked into the room. He paused, looking at her with a look of unmistakable love.

“Wow, you, you look amazing,” he said with a smile as he stared at Kyna.

She wearily smiled at him. “I sure don’t feel amazing.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked her.

“Look at me,” she protested. “I’m getting huge. Shit, at this rate, I’m gonna look like a fucking Hutt.”

“No, you won’t,” Kylo reassured her as he hugged her from behind. “Shit, if anything you look even more beautiful.”

She smiled and rubbed his arms. He placed his right hand on her belly and gently rubbed it. Kyna smiled and placed her hand over his, entwining her fingers with his; she slowly began to rock back and forth. He subconsciously hugged her tighter. Kyna leaned back, resting her head against his wide chest. 

They stood in silence, enjoying the company of each other.

“We’d better make our way to Snoke’s chamber,” Kyna said.

Kylo nodded and reluctantly let her go. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. He kissed her again.

Kyna giggled and patted his chest. “We’ll have some fun after the meeting with Snoke, ok?”

Kylo nodded. They finished getting ready and headed out towards Supreme Leader Snoke’s reception room for their meeting.

They soon arrived at the large metal door, pausing for a moment to calm their nerves. They had learned that having an audience with the Supreme Leader was rarely a good thing yet they hoped they had simply been called to discuss a new mission or the rising Rebel Alliance.

Kylo reached over and gave her left hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kyna returned the squeeze. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

They smiled at each other, both sighing to calm their nerves. They walked into the large reception room.

Snoke’s image appeared as they walked towards the holo pad at the back of the room. As they started to bow, the Supreme Leader reached his hand out and halted Kyna from kneeling. She gasped in shock as she felt her body quickly stand upright.

“Supreme Leader, I…,” she started to say but was quickly cut off with an invisible hand to her throat. She started to gasp for air as she felt herself rise off the ground.

“Kyna!” Kylo exclaimed. He went to help her but was pushed back by a bolt of force energy; he was sent flying backward, landing painfully on his side.

“Silence, you cur,” the hologram simply said as he slowly climbed to his knees.

Snoke turned his attention back to Kyna and raised his bony hand. He reached out with the force and she whimpered as she felt him enter her stomach.

“You are with child,” the Supreme Leader said in an even tone. “You’ve been lying to me, my young apprentice.”

“No, I haven’t. I swear,” Kyna managed to protest.

Snoke cut her off. “Now, because you couldn’t keep your legs shut, the whole operation is compromised. The entire First Order is in danger, all because you had to be a little whore.”

He tightened his grip on her neck. Kyna bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain, tears starting to form in her blue eyes.

“From this moment on, you are confined to your bedroom,” Snoke said. “You will take all your meals there. You are not to leave for any reason. Understood?”

Kyna managed to nod.

“When it comes time for you to give birth, you will relinquish the child to my care.”

“No!” Kylo shouted out. Snoke silenced him with a wave of his hand, sending him crashing into the wall.

“If you do not, both of you will die.” Snoke lifted Kyna higher. “Do I make myself clear?”

Kyna weakly nodded. “Y… yes, Supreme Leader.”

He released her, sending her falling to the floor. She collapsed in a heap. Kylo quickly scrambled to her side and helped her sit up.

Snoke dismissed them with a wave of his hand. “Leave,” he simply said and vanished.

Kylo helped Kyna to her feet and they walked out of the room with shaky legs. She was fighting back tears as they walked back to their room. Once inside, she crumpled to her knees and broke down in tears. He just silently held her, letting her cry. He vowed to do whatever he could to protect her.

*************

Kylo’s mind was a mix of emotions as he pulled the dark blue vest on over his simple white shirt, a far cry from his usual outfit of all black. He nervously chewed his lower lip as he mentally went over their escape plan in his mind for the hundredth time.

Next to him, Kyna was slipping a grey shawl over her slim shoulders. She was dressed in a simple knee-length purple dress, leggings, and laced up boots, her six-month pregnant tummy on prominent display. If she was nervous, she didn’t let it show. 

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked her as he slid his blaster into the holster on his hip and pulled on his mid-calf length black coat, his lightsaber hanging on his other hip.

Kyna nodded. She placed her right hand on her belly. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He gave her a weary smile and took her left hand in his right one. They wordlessly slipped out of the room through the hidden door and took off jogging down the halls of Starkiller Base.

Although the base was, for the most part, asleep, they were still on high alert for the various Stormtroopers on night rounds as well as the random droid. Granted they could most likely handle them, they didn’t want to risk being discovered.

As they rounded a corner, two troopers came into view. Kylo pursed his lips and placed his hand on his blaster, ready to fire. Then, from out of nowhere, a series of blasts erupted, striking the troopers. They quickly turned, coming face to face with General Hux.

“This way,” he said and took off down a hall.

Kylo and Kyna didn’t move, not sure what to think. Hux turned to look at them, giving them an exasperated look. “Well come on. Quickly!”

They followed him. He led them down a hall and through a hidden door.

“You should have enough time to get as far as the Mid Rim before they’ve discovered you’re missing,” Hux explained as they walked down the hidden hall. He handed Kylo a small datapad. “I’ve inputted the coordinates for a planet called Ahch-to into this datapad. You should be able to find it easily.”

The trio soon exited the tunnel at a secret hanger. Parked there was Kylo’s old ship, the Grimtaash.

“I’ve already removed the trackers onboard and have loaded enough supplies to last you at least a year. You should have everything you need.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Kylo asked him.

The red-head looked at them with a forlorn look. “Snoke plans to raise your child to become the ultimate weapon against the resistance. He intends to turn it into a weapon far worse than anything you or I can imagine. I don’t want that. I want him to fail.”

Kylo pursed his lips. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he simply said.

Hux nodded his reply.

Kylo helped Kyna into the ship and started to climb in as well.

“You know, Armitage is a rather noble name for a child,” Hux remarked with a smile.

Kylo returned the smile. “We’re having a girl.”

“It could work for a girl,” Hux replied.

Kylo just laughed. “Thanks again. I’ll find a way to repay you.”

“Just get as far away from here as you can.”

Kylo nodded. “May the force be with you.”

He closed the door and started the ship up. The ship slowly sprung to life and shot off into the stars.

Kylo reached over and gave Kyna’s hand a squeeze. She squeezed it back and looked at him with relief. They were finally free. 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Aria finally have their freedom and their happy ending.

Ben awoke to the sound of his three-month-old daughter crying. He got up, careful to not wake his sleeping bedmate, and walked over to her crib, the early morning sun creeping in through the window of their tiny hut.

“Hey now, it’s ok,” he cooed as he picked her up and cradled her against his bare chest. “Shhhh, I got you little one.”

He took her over to the makeshift changing table and changed her diaper, tossing the used one in the pile to be washed later. He picked her back up and held her close to his chest, gently bouncing her to calm her.

As he turned around, Ben notice Aria was now awake. She was still lying in bed, looking at him with a love-struck look.

“What?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she replied. “I just love watching you hold her.”

Ben smiled as their infant continued to make a fuss.

Aria sat up and held her hands out. “I think she wants her breakfast.”

He gently handed the baby to her. She pulled her top down and held their baby to her chest; the infant eagerly took her nipple and began drinking.

Ben laid back down next to Aria and settled next to her as she nursed their baby. He softly ran his fingers over the downy hair on top of the infant’s head.

“Shit, I still can’t believe she’s here,” he remarked with a goofy grin.

“She’s got your nose,” Aria said. “And your spirit. She’s a pure Solo.”

"She’s got your eyes though,” Ben commented. “Fuck, she’s perfect.”

Aria just smiled as she rested her head on Ben’s shoulder. She definitely had to agree, their little girl was the most perfect baby. She was the perfect mix of both of them, having Ben’s dark brown hair and Aria’s blue eyes as well as a combination of their personalities along with a touch of force powers.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of a ship landing broke the silence. Ben quickly rose to his feet and looked out one of the tiny windows. He furrowed his brow. Aria looked at him with worry.

“Stay here,” he instructed her and quickly pulled a shirt on. He put on his boots, grabbed his blaster and staff, and headed out of the hut.

He cautiously made the trek towards the lower part of one of the islands on the planet of Ahch-to, the home of the first Jedi Temple, his senses on high alert. Very few people knew the planet even existed, let alone the location of it so to have someone, anyone come here was cause for alarm.

As he started down the pathway, he immediately froze. At the bottom heading towards him was his mother and father, Leia and Han Solo, followed by Chewie, his father's long-time companion.

They soon reached him.

“Hi Ben,” his mother said with a smile. “You’ve really gotten tall.”

Han gave him a weary smile. “Hey, kid.”

Chewie, meanwhile, just let out an excited growl and gave Ben a bear hug, ruffling his hair in glee.

“Mom? Dad? Chewie?” he asked them. “Shit, what are you guys doing here? How’d you find us?”

“A certain little bird told us you were here,” Leia replied as she embraced her son. “We figured now was as good a time as any to come see how you two and our new grandbaby are doing.”

Ben grinned in happiness. “Yeah. I mean sure. I mean, Aria’s feeding the baby right now but yeah, you guys can definitely come and visit.”

He led them up the path towards their tiny home. As they walked up, Aria was coming out of the hut, holding their swaddled baby daughter in her arms.

“General Solo and Senator Organa,” she greeted them. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Oh please, call me mom now,” Leia told her. “You are married to my idiot son, after all.”

Leia looked at her new granddaughter with an affectionate smile. “Hi, little one.”

The baby cooed in response, smiling up at Leia.

She carefully took the baby from Aria. “Oh, she’s darling. What’s her name?”

“Breha,” Ben said. “Breha Hope Solo.”

Leia beamed at her son with pride.

Han and Chewie stood next to her, both looking down at the infant. Chewie wiggled a hairy finger at Breha; the baby grabbed it and giggled.

Ben smiled as he put his arm around Aria. He was finally happy and he couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
